Petal of a Rose
by foxboro
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth - together! Anything might happen - and does! Confusion, passion, propositions, adventure, weddings - and lots and lots of romance in different settings. Elizabeth wants Jack! Be careful what you wish for! COMPLETED! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Pirate!

**Disclaimer. Unfortunately, I own nothing – except Ben. All of the other Characters, The Black Pearl and The Flying Dutchman belong to the great Walt Disney Mouse. If I owned the characters, Jack and Elizabeth WOULD have been together!**

**Apart from very slight innuendo there is no smut in this chapter…but be warned…it gets very hot in later ones!**

********************************************************************************************

**Elizabeth and Will have decided to just remain friends. Their illegal marriage is no more. Elizabeth has a life to lead and craves adventure. She is working on The Pearl and has been for some four months.**

**Petal of a Rose**

**Chapter One – Pirate!**

Jack stood on deck and watched as the crew left the ship. They had docked in Tortuga a couple of hours before. The men had made The Black Pearl safe and were now off to enjoy their rewards.

Elizabeth, lithe, straight backed and easily recognisable to Jack amidst the weathered seamen, was heading into town with his newest crewmember, a lad of 20 years, who had joined the ship at their last port of call.

Jack's eyes narrowed. '_I've just let her walk out of here with a virtual stranger._' He thought, '_A pirate at that!_'

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

His First-Mate hurried over.

"Capt'n?"

"Mr Gibbs. Could ye explain to me exactly why Miss Swann is in the company of _that_ man?"

Gibbs peered along the dock and struggled to pick Elizabeth and _that_ man out. When he spotted them, she had her head thrown back, laughing at something Ben had said. "Their friendly, Capt'n." he said, "They seem to have 'hit it off'."

"'Hit it off'?" Jack repeated, biting each word out, "So _you've_ just let her walk off with a man we know nothin' about – a stranger!"

"Come on, Jack, Ben's no stranger. He's a nice lad, fitted into the crew real well, he has."

"Yeah." Jack said grimly, imagining slipping his hands around Ben's throat. "He hangs 'round Bars…and Pirates!"

Surprised and amused, Gibbs glanced over. "So do we!?"

"'Tis not the point, and ye know it!" Jack said, vexed.

"Ye can't just let her 'hit it off' with some man, and then let her waltz off with 'im!"

"They're goin' to one of the Taverns, Jack, an' to buy some personal supplies."

"Yeah…right!" '_Tavern and shopping, my ass_,' thought Jack. '_What man in his right mind would waste time drinkin' and shoppin' with a woman with huge, liquid eyes an' a mouth like heaven?_' '_Oh God!_' He thought, his stomach clenching as he imagined Elizabeth, _his_ 'Lizzie at Ben's mercy.

"Ben just wanted a little company in town. Damn it, Jack. Are you crazy? Right…I'll give it to you straight! I sold her to him for a dozen bottles of Rum! He should have her at the Opium Den by this time!"

Jack managed to get his vivid imagination under control, but didn't have the same luck with his temper. "That's _not_ funny, Mr Gibbs!" He stormed. "Let's see how funny ye are if he tries anythin' with her!"

Gibbs turned to study his good friend and Capt'n. Fury, he noted, which he'd seen plenty of times on Jack's face, but since it seemed so incredibly out of place under the circumstances, he kept his tone mild.

"An' if he does, she'll handle it or hit back. He's not a maniac and she known how to handle herself."

"A lot of good ye know 'bout it!" Jack muttered.

"Y' know, Jack. Someone who didn't know you had the interests of your crew at heart, might just think yer jealous!"

"Jealous?" Terrifying thought! "That's bull, Mr Gibbs. Just bull!"

"Then why don't you tell me whats not bull, Jack? What's goin' on with you an' Elizabeth?"

"Nothin'! Nothin's going on! 'M jus' tryin' to look out for her, is all…which is more than I can say for you!"

"I guess I could've locked her in the Brig," Gibbs mused. "Or gone along with them as chaperone? Next time I see she's talkin' to one of the crew – I will!"

"Shut up, Mr Gibbs!" Jack turned on his heel and walked to his cabin. Slamming the door, he sighed and sat at his desk, leaned back in the chair and placed his booted feet on top of it. '_Damn you, Lizzie!_' He thought.

**PLEASE review…..this is the first chapter of my first story…feedback please!! Warning – some innuendo in the next chapter – after that it gets to some smut!**


	2. Much Confusion

**Disclaimer – As Chapter One. Nothing except Ben! (Sob).**

**Petal Of A Rose**

**Chapter Two – Much Confusion**

Elizabeth felt awful. The sun was high overhead and her head was cracking into a thousand pieces. Her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth and every time she moved her head, she felt her stomach lurch.

For the past hour the crew had been making ready to leave port. The Captain, for some reason, had decided to cut short their stay in the pirate town and head back out to sea.

She was busily strapping down some overspill supplies, on the deck, sweat dripping into her eyes and running in rivulets down her face, when a shadow was cast over her.

"Miss Swann! Me cabin, if ye please. I have to speak with ye regardin' an important matter!"

Elizabeth looked up, her eyes squinting into the glare from the sun. Her head pounded and she winced from the numbing pain.

"Immediately!" said Jack, trying desperately to keep his voice level.

"Capt'n." She answered, getting to her feet, resisting the urge to hold her protesting head.

She entered Jack's cabin, relieved to enter the cool, dark interior, the pounding in her head diminishing. Jack followed her in and shut the door behind him.

She turned to face him, looking for the entire world how she felt…awful!

Jack eyed her the way a man might a favoured pet that might just bite.

"What's the deal, Lizzie?"

Her brow puckered with confusion. Had she missed something? She hadn't a clue what he was going on about. Maybe he was dis-pleased that she had consumed a little too much rum last night?

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to get carried away last night. It just happened. I'll certainly be more careful in future. It won't affect my work – I suppose I didn't realise what a big change in my life I was making, coming here."

"Well, yeah?" Somewhat confused, Jack sat at his desk, wondering what the hell _had _happened last night. Just what had this witch got up to?

"I can see that…but you've got t' be careful! The consequences don't take in-experience into account."

"Consequences?" Puzzled, she tried in vain to work out what he was saying. "Oh…I suppose you could have me thrown off the ship…but that's a little excessive for one spat, isn't it?"

"Spat?" Now it was his turn to be puzzled. "Ye had a fight with Ben?"

"Ben…?" Elizabeth had lost this completely. What on earth was he going on about? "Oh…Ben! No…why would I?"

"Ye just said…what the hell are ye talkin' 'bout?"

"Last night. Ben and I went for a drink and I had a spat with a sailor who was making comments about me. I tipped a pitcher of ale over his head, and we left! I'm surprised you even heard about it!"

"I didn't!" He smirked, thinking of an outraged 'Lizzie upending a pitcher of ale over the head of a very outraged sailor.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' 'bout ye, disappearing, by y'self with some stranger. That's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Are ye crazy or just stupid?"

"Excuse me? Are you talking about my going into town with a friend of mine for a drink and to shop?"

"Shopping? Hell!" Jack spat, as he prepared to lecture her, "Ye didn't get back til' after one!"

Her hands were on her hips now, her fingers clenched tight. "And how would you know what time I got back?"

"I jus' happened to be about." He said, loftily. "Saw ye _arrive _on deck, as it were. One fifteen!" The memory of standing in the shadows, watching her sway onto the ship, giggling with Ben in the middle of the night, soured his mood again. "Are ye goin' to try an tell me ye were shoppin' at that time?"

He reached for some rum just as Elizabeth brought her hand across his face.

"Hey!"

"Spying on me! You've got a lot of nerve, Jack Sparrow!"

"Capt'n! And I wasn't spyin' on ye!" Jack said ruefully, rubbing his cheek, "I was lookin' out for ye, since ye don't have the sense to be lookin' out for y'self!"

With self conditioned reflexes, he ducked the second swipe and pushed back from the table. His body moved on automatic, tensed for a fight.

"Stop tryin to hit me face!"

"I will not…and to think I felt guilty last night, imagining you here by yourself while we all had a good time!"

"Ye should've felt guilty…an' ye should've known better than to go off with some man you know nothin' about!"

"He's one of _your _crew!" she began, fury making her voice low and icy. "I'm _not_ going to justify _my_ social life to you!"

'_That's what _she_ thinks_', thought Jack silently. There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to go off with any pirate that happened along, and he needed to make _that _clear!

"Yer goin' to have to justify it to someone, an' I'm the only one here! Where the hell did ye go?"

"You want to know exactly where we went? Fine! We left here and raced over to the Tavern, hired a room where we spent the next several hours engaged in wild, violent sex – several acts of which are, I believe, illegal in most states!"

His eyes went hard enough to glitter. It wasn't just her words, it wasn't just her attitude. It was worse! Because he could imagine – with no trouble at all – a scenario just like the one she had just described…only it wasn't Ben she was breaking the law with…_it was Captain Jack Sparrow!_

**Now…please…go review! I'm so nervous about putting this, my first story up, I need reviews to keep uploading! **

**Next chapter has some smut…please don't read if you are easily offended. I'll try to upload more tomorrow!**


	3. A Lesson Learnt?

**Disclaimer – All as Chapter One – much as it pains me to say it!**

**Warning – This chapter contains some smut. Please do not read if easily offended!**

**Petal Of A Rose**

**Chapter 3 – A Lesson Learnt**

"That's not funny, 'Lizzie"

Much too wound up to note or even care about the dangerous edge to his voice, she snarled at him,

"It's none of your business, where I went or how I spent my evening, any more than it's mine how you spent yours!"

"It is!" He corrected, between his teeth, "It is my business. I'm responsible for –"

"Nothing!" Elizabeth spat back, jabbing her finger into his chest. "For nothing…get it? I'm above the age of consent and if I want to pick up _six _pirates at the Tavern, _you _have _nothing _to say about it! You're not my Father and it's about time you stopped trying to act like it!"

"No…I'm not ye Father!" Jack agreed. A slow, vicious buzz was sounding in his ears, warning him that his temper was about to cannon out of control. "Yer Father might not have been able to tell ye what happens to careless women. He sure as hell wouldn't be able to show ye what happens when a woman like ye takes chances with the wrong man!!

"And you can?"

"Damn right I can!" In a move too quick and unexpected for her to evade, he grabbed the rum bottle she was holding out of her hand and through it aside.

Even as it crashed against the wall, her eyes were going wide. "Stop it!"

"What are ye goin' to do? Make me? Jacks movements were smooth, predatory, as he stalked her, backing her into a corner. "Ye goin' to call out for help? Ye think anybody's goin' to pay attention to ye?

He'd never looked at her like that before. No-one had. Ever! With all that lust and fury simmering. Fear lapped through her until her pulse was scrambling in her chest like a kitten in a bucket of water.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She said, trying so hard for dignity and failing miserably, as he slapped his palms on the wall, on either side of her, effectively caging her in.

"I said stop it, Jack!"

"An' what if he doesn't listen to ye?" He stepped closer, until his body was pressed hard against hers, until she could feel the strength in it, just on the edge of control. "Maybe he wants a sample – more than a sample. All that pretty skin!" His eyes burned into hers as he ran his hands up her arms and down again.

"He's goin' to take what he wants." Now his hands were at her hips, kneading. "How'r ye goin' to stop him? What are ye goin' to do 'bout it?"

She didn't think – didn't question. Riding on fear jumbled with excitement, she threw her arms around his neck. For an instant the gleam in his eyes changed. Darkened. Then her mouth was on his.

All of her pent up needs and fantasies poured into that kiss. She clung to him, wrapped herself around him and revelled in the white flash of heat.

He was holding her as, she realised, she'd always wanted to be held by him. Hard, possessively hard.

His mouth was frantic as it took from hers. A scrape of teeth that served only to make her head spin. A plunge of tongue that bore through to her soul.

Desire. She could taste it on him. The ripe, ready to explode desire of a man for a woman. They could have been strangers, so new was this passion and need. Equally, they could have been lovers for a lifetime, so well choreographed were the frantic movements of hands, mouths and bodies.

He lost his head, lost even himself. Her mouth was a banquet of flavours – tart – sweet – spicy – and he was ravenous. So much there. The taste, the smell, the texture of her – so much richer than his dreams. All of it opened for him – his invitation to the feast.

There was no thought of who they were, who they had been – no thought at all – only a desperate need that filled him as he avidly consumed his fill.

More. The need for more sliced through him like hardened steel. He pressed his hips into the edge of the table and lifted her onto it so that his hands were free to touch and take.

He heard her breath catch in her throat as his hand slipped under her shirt.

Then his own moan – part pleasure, part pain – when he found her firm and soft, her nipples hard with desire against his thumbs, her heart pounding out an erotic rhythm against his palms.

She began to tremble. One quick shudder that grew and quickened until she was vibrating like a plucked string.

Shame washed over him, a cold, grey mist over red hot lust. Staggered by what he had done, by what he'd wanted to do, he dropped his hands and slowly stepped back.

Her breath sounded more like sobbing, and her eyes, he noted, furious with himself, were glazed. As he watched, she gripped the edge of the table for balance, her knuckles white against the dirt-engrained wood.

"'m sorry, 'Lizzie. Are ye alright?"

When she said nothing, nothing at all, he used his temper to combat the shame.

"If yer not, yer've got no-one to blame but y'self. That's the king of treatment yer openin' yerself up to." He shot at her. "If it had been anyone but me, things would 'ave bin worse. 'm sorry I scared ye. I needed to teach ye a lesson."

"You did?" Though her heart was still thudding, she was recovering – slowly. Nothing she had ever imagined could even come close to being as wonderful, as exhilarating, as the reality of Jack. Now he was going to spoil it with apologies and lectures. "I wonder -?" Hoping she could trust her legs, she slid slowly from the table to the floor. "-who taught whom. I kissed you, Jack. I kissed you and knocked you on your backside. _You_ wanted _me_!"

His blood was still humming. He couldn't silence the tune. "Let's not confuse things, 'Lizzie."

"Oh I agree. Let's not. You weren't kissing me just to teach me a lesson Jack – you were kissing me because you wanted to!"

Now it was she who stepped forwards, and he back, in reversal of the dance.

"And _I_ was kissing _you_!"

His throat had gone unbearably dry. Who was this woman? He wondered. Who was this devilish pirate wench with eyes full of sweetness and knowledge, turning him inside out with a look? "Maybe things got out of hand for a minute."

"No they didn't!"

The smile was entirely too smug for a female. It was a look he was utterly familiar with and on another woman he might have appreciated. "It isn't right, 'Lizzie."

"Why?"

"Because." He found himself fumbling over reasons he knew only too well. The same reasons that had kept him away from her for the past four months. "I don't have to spell it out for ye." He picked up a half drunk rum bottle from by his bed and drank deeply.

"I think your having a hard time spelling it out for yourself. I wonder, Jack, what you would do if I were to kiss you, right _now_?"

Take her; he was certain, without thought or conscience, on the floor. "Cut it out, 'Lizzie, we both need to cool off."

"You may be right." Her lips curved again, sweetly.

"I'd say you need some time to get used to the idea that you're attracted to me!"

"I never said that!" He put the rum bottle down.

"It isn't always easy to accept changes in the people we think we know. I've plenty of time."

She was standing perfectly still, but he could feel her circling him. "'Lizzie. I'm tryin' to be reasonable here an' I'm not sure its goin' to work." He frowned. "I'm not sure this is goin' to work. Maybe some things 'ave changed but we don't get along as smoothly as we once did. If workin' t'gether, being thrown t'gether on The Pearl, is goin' to ruin our friendship –"

"You're nervous about working with me?" No button she could have chosen could have been more effective. Whatever he had made of himself through the years there was still a remnant of the rebellious youth whose pride was, quite obviously, a point of honour.

"Course 'm not afraid of workin' with ye – or anyone. I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow, Luv."

"If that's true, then we don't have a problem. Of course, if you're thinking that you might not be able to stop yourself from – how did you put it – sampling me-"

"'m not goin' to be touchin' ye again."

The gritty fury in his voice made her smile, sweetly. "Well then, I suggest we get back to work!"

**Once again…Please review! It encourages me to upload more chapters!**

**Loads of smut in the next chapter! **


	4. Times are a'changin'

**Disclaimer. Again, sadly I own nothing – except Ben.**

**Warning – Smut starts to build in this chapter, but doesn't really hit boiling point until chapter 6 and following chapters. Ye have b'n warned, me maties…!**

Petal Of A Rose

Chapter 4 – Times Are A'changin

He was true to his word. They worked together over the next few days, for hours, and he never made _any_ physical contact.

It cost him!

She had a way, he discovered, of shifting her body, tilting her head, looking up from under her lashes – all of which seemed designed to make even a sane man beg – and when had he _ever_ been described as sane?

By the end of the week, Jack knew that he was definitely, nowhere near sane – if he ever had been? Every time he so much as even glanced at her, she knew it and smirked. It made him uncomfortable. Everywhere. The witch was reading his mind much too clearly. He had a vision of himself, as a fish, nibbling at the bait. It was 'Lizzie who held the rod!

He retreated to his cabin to chart the remainder of their course into Carahatas. Jack worked with his charts for a little while, then, with a sigh, threw his instruments and compass down onto the table. '_Damn that woman!_ -', he fumed, _'- bloody compass isn't workin' how it should!' _He knew that, in reality, it was.

There was a hesitant knock on the door and it was slowly pushed open. A heartbeat later, Elizabeth's head popped round the opening and she stepped into his cabin.

"Don't ye _ever_ wait for an invite?" Jack snapped.

"No." She smiled, "I'm trying to work with you – and I think you need a break."

"I know when I need a break." He snatched his compass up, shook it and opened the lid. "Jus' shut up a minute an' let me work on this."

"Sure." With her tongue in her cheek, Elizabeth moved further into the cabin. She stretched her back out, showing her figure to its best advantage, while he fiddled with his charts.

He was fighting her, fighting the urge to give her his full attention and nothing could have pleased her more. If he was fighting, then that meant there was something to defend. Testing, she walked behind him, laid her hands on his shoulders and rubbed.

His system immediately shot into overdrive.

"Cut it out, 'Lizzie!"

"But you're all stiff and tight…"

His hands crashed down on the table. "I said cut it out! Savvy?"

"Touchy." She murmured, backing off. "I'm going to get a drink. Want one?"

"Got one." Said Jack in relief, "But run 'long out now – I'm sure there be plenty of work to keep ye occupied!"

Elizabeth smiled to herself and slipped out of the door, straight into Ben who was passing the cabin.

His eyebrows shot skyward as he saw her emerge, a smirk on her face and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"So, what's goin' on?" Ben asked as they walked onto the deck.

"On where?"

"Between you an' the Capt'n."

"Not as much as I'd like!" Elizabeth said, and, since Ben merely stood there in shock, walked alone, down the ship to resume her duties, her mind making plans as she went.

Late that evening, after a word with the Cook, she arrived back outside Jack's door with his meal. He hadn't emerged from his cabin except for a brief visit to the Rum Cellar earlier. As she raised her hand to knock, she heard a faint murmur,

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

Elizabeth smiled, rapped sharply at the door and entered. Jack was still at the table but the evidence of work was nowhere to be seen. Three empty rum bottles littered the table top and his instruments and charts were strewn about the floor.

She placed his meal onto the table, clearing a space as she did so. He glanced up, briefly, at her.

As if it belonged to someone else, his hand reached across the table and grasped her wrist. The only light in the room, came from two candles on top of his desk at the other side of the room. Their glow fell short of them, leaving them in soft shadow.

"Ye shouldn't 'ave come back 'ere tonight."

"Why?"

"'m thinkin' 'bout ye too much. Tis not the way I used t' think 'bout ye."

"Times change." She said, unsteadily, suddenly wondering if this had been such a good idea. "So do people."

"Ye don't always want them to an' it's not always for the best. This isn't for the best." He murmured, as he stood and lowered his mouth to hers.

It wasn't frantic this time. She'd been prepared for that, but this time it was slow and deep, and quietly desperate. Instead of revving up for the storm she had fully expected, her body simply went limp, melting into his like candle wax held too long over a flame.

It was the innocence he felt, her innocence, fluttering helplessly against his own driving needs. The images that spun through his brain aroused him, amazed him, and appalled him.

"I lied, 'Lizzie, luv." He murmured and pulled back with difficulty. "'m said I wouldn't touch ye again."

"I want you to touch me."

"I know." He kept his hands firm on her shoulders when she started to sway towards him. "What I want is for ye to go to _yer_ bunk. Now. Alone."

"You want me to stay!" She whispered. "You want to be with me!"

"No! I don't!" That, at least was the truth. He didn't want it, even if he seemed so violently to need it.

"We're friends, not lovers, 'Lizzie. I can't hide that I want ye and that causes a problem 'm not goin' to ruin our friendship…and neither are ye!"

He set her aside, stepped away. "Now…I want ye to go an' get a good nights sleep. We're dockin' in Carahatas tomorro' and will be busy."

Every nerve ending in her body was screaming, her mind screaming too in frustration, but she could see that his eyes were troubled.

"All right, Jack, I'll wait for you until you've finished wrestling with yourself."

She started for the door, then stopped and turned around. "But you're still going to think about me, Jack. Too much. And it's never going to be the way it used to be again."

When the door closed behind her, he sat and lowered his head into his hands. She was right, he acknowledged as he rubbed his hands over his face. Nothing was going to be quite the same again!

**Ah! Poor Jack! Right, that's it for now…go review! Please!**

**Chapter 5's ready to be uploaded, but I need reviews!!**


	5. A Celebration

**Disclaimer. Still not mine. **

**Warning – Mild smut in this chapter. Starts properly in Chapter six!**

Petal Of A Rose

Chapter Five – A Celebration

The Pearl was back out at sea. They had docked in Cuba for three days; one was taken up entirely by loading the cargo of rum and cigars, the rest to give the crew some down time. Everyone had spent their free time on shore drinking, whoring and generally having a good time. Everyone, that is, except Jack. He didn't leave his cabin the entire time they were docked. Elizabeth wondered if he was trying to drink all the new cargo by himself in the least time possible. It was a relief to finally set sail. Gibbs was the only person allowed into Jack's cabin and, he told Elizabeth later, he had never seen Jack so drunk. It was obvious that he was both worried and puzzled by this behaviour.

Whilst on land, the crew had been secretly planning a surprise party. It was Gibbs' 50th Birthday and they had arranged a bit of a celebration. Everyone who played an instrument had agreed to provide music for singing and dancing, the cook had arranged plenty of fresh supplies to eat and had even baked a cake. The hold was full of rum. What more could they need? Pintel and Ragetti had braved the Captain and he had agreed to keep Gibbs occupied in the hold by asking him to do an inventory to allow the crew to get ready.

Jack decided that he wouldn't hold a grudge. Since it was Gibbs' night, he wouldn't spoil it by sniping at 'Lizzie. However much she deserved it! And maybe, just maybe, he felt a little guilty, especially after he came up from the hold to see how hard she had worked to make the ship festive.

He would have helped if someone had bothered to wake him up. Neither he, nor the crew would have taken the trouble to tie bows to the mast and the rigging. They wouldn't have come up with the candles in holders on the decks. He'd forgive her for driving him to distraction – and the rum bottles littering his cabin – and let bygones be bygones. He turned around smartly and almost knocked her over.

"Ye did a grand job here, missy." It was, Jack thought, a suitable white flag. She shot him a carefully bland look over her shoulder. "It look's great." He continued, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut in the first place. It looked like it was going to be a _very_ long night!

She assembled the rest of the crew and they waited for Gibbs to appear. "Surprise!" They all chorused as he reached the deck. Gibbs was childishly pleased, and delighted with the hip flask they had bought him while in Cuba.

Now everyone was eating, drinking and enjoying themselves. Even the helmsman was steering the ship while holding a plate and a bottle of rum. Elizabeth was danced off her feet. Being the only woman on board she was in great demand for dancing.

She hated the fact that she couldn't stay mad at Jack. Aloof, maybe. The deck was crowded, so much so that it wasn't difficult to stay aloof from one man.

In any case, there wasn't time to think about it. There were toasts to be drunk, food to be eaten, and dances to be danced.

Not that jack asked her to dance.

"Grand party!" Gibbs shouted in her ear.

"It is." She managed to work up a smile for him, as he awkwardly led her around the deck, trying desperately not to tread on her feet.

'_Look at her!_' Jack thought darkly, scowling. '_Flirting with everyone. Typical woman!'_

It was after two before the party broke. Now only Jack, Elizabeth and a couple of crew members remained. The rest had staggered to their bunks or passed out where they sat. It looked as though an invading army had suddenly upped stakes and moved on to another battle.

Tattered bows hung everywhere. Some enterprising soul had built a pyramid out of empty rum bottles. The tables, which had been loaded with food, had been thoroughly decimated and all that was left of the cooks cake was crumbs and a few smears of icing.

Leaning against the rail, Jack took his own survey and grinned. "Looks like everybody had a good time."

"I'll say!" Gibbs was still dancing as they took him to his bed, and my ears are still ringing from all the sea shanty's.

"Ye belted out a few y'self." Jack reminded her.

"Parties do that to me. Wasn't it wonderful to see Gibbs' face when we gave him his gift?"

"Twas a wonderful idea, luv."

Rolling her shoulders, Elizabeth took another look around. "I vote we leave this mess and tackle it in the morning."

"'m with you!" More than willing to turn his back on the destruction, Jack took her hand and drew her into the shadows.

"Abandon ship!" He whispered.

"You didn't dance with me tonight, Jack."

"Didn't I?" He knew very well that he hadn't and why.

"No." She leant into him. "You don't want to hurt my feelings do you, Jack?"

"No, but –"

But she was already slipping her arms around him. He laid his hand on the small of her back and led her into the dance. He swore that he could hear music.

His movements were smooth and surprisingly stylish. Always had been, she remembered, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She fit so well, he thought. Always had, he remembered, as he drew her closer. But she'd never smelled like this before, and he couldn't remember her hair teasing him into brushing his lips over it.

They were now alone, their movements mimicking the remembered music. It tempted him now to rub his lips over her temple, nibble lightly at her ear.

Catching himself, he swung her out into a slow spin, making her laugh. Her eyes were glowing as she turned back into his arms.

She followed his every move as if she had been born into his embrace. In a move as graceful as the dance, she lifted her head.

And his mouth was waiting.

He simply slid into her. Into the kiss, the warmth, the simplicity of it. Her arms came up, encircled his neck, her fingers skimming up and threading into his hair.

He thought that he could absorb her and she would let him. Her skin, her scent, her wonderfully generous mouth.

As the kiss deepened, lengthened, he imagined how perfectly simple it would be to pick her up and carry her to his cabin. _To his bed._

The clarity of the vision was enough to have him pulling her back. "'Lizzie –"

"No, don't talk." Her eyes were clouded, dreamily. "Just kiss me, Jack. Just kiss me!"

Her mouth was on his again, making him long to forget all the reasons it shouldn't be. However confused those reasons were becoming. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders and stepped back.

"We're not doin' this!"

"Why?"

"Yer on dangerous ground here." He warned her. "Now get down to yer bunk. Tis late."

"I want to stay here with you!" Her voice was calm – even if her pulse rate wasn't. "I want to go with you to bed!"

The knot in his stomach tightened like a noose. "I said get to yer bunk. Tis late. Savvy?"

Her experience might be limited, but she knew enough not to push him.

"Fine! We'll play it your way! But you don't know what you're missing!"

Afraid he did, he dragged a hand through his hair. "Where'd ye learn this stuff?"

"I pick it up as I go along!" She said over her shoulder as she walked to the steps. "Coming? Come with me. Stay with me."

He wanted to touch her, just once more. He was suddenly so weary, so horribly tired. Giving in, he rested his brow against hers. "Ye don't know me, luv – only think ye do. Now, go to yer bed."

"Jack –"

To silence her, he gripped her shoulders and brought his mouth down hard on hers. When she could breathe again, she would have staggered, but his hands steadied her as he pushed her gently toward the steps.

He took a look round; making sure that there was no danger to her and then waited until she reached the bottom rung.

On the way to his cabin, he detoured to the rum store.

**Well…isn't Jack vexed! Next instalment is ready to go! Review please – they are so important to me! I need to know if I'm going along the right lines with this!**

**Warning – Smut alert for the next chapter!!!**


	6. A Proposition!

**Disclaimer. The mouse owns it all. Sadly, I own nothing except Ben.**

**Warning!! Smut ahead!! Do not read if of a sensitive nature!**

Petal Of A Rose

Chapter Six – A Proposition

She'd had incredible dreams. True, she'd had only a few hours sleep, but she saw no reason to complain. In fact, Elizabeth had woken early, feeling wonderful, unlike the rest of the crew who were staggering about, clutching stomachs and heads, wincing in the morning sunlight.

She was, she decided, one of the luckiest women in the world. She lived on a pirate ship, and had just embarked on a new and exciting career. She was young and in love. And, unless her female intuition was faulty, she was very close to convincing the man she loved that he loved her right back!

Every part of her plan was falling into place.

Throughout the day, the crew worked on. They were sailing for Shipwreck Cove as Jack was sure to make a healthy profit on the cargo and Elizabeth, as Pirate King, had business to attend to. It had been agreed with the Keeper of the Code before she left after the battle with Beckett, that she would attend to her duties periodically, and Jack had agreed to this when she joined his crew.

Even out at sea the heat was punishing. Had it not been for the breeze, Elizabeth, not weathered as the men, didn't think that she would have been able to do any more than sit in the shade. Jack had been on deck, briefly, but was now in the hold working out the profit on the cargo and had said he would be some time. '_Probably drinking it again!_' thought Elizabeth darkly.

She was boiling. Even the experienced members of the crew were wilting under the hot and humid conditions. The sun had dipped in the sky but the air was close and sticky. '_I'd give anything for a bath_.,' she thought, '_to feel clean and fresh._' Her last bath had been in the bath house in Tortuga. Most of the crew just didn't bother, but to her, brought up as a Governors' Daughter, it had always been important to be clean. Her shift was virtually over – her time her own. '_I wonder_…' she thought.

Half an hour later, she was waiting for warm water to be brought to her. She had spoken to Gibbs, who had spoken to the cook, and between them they had found an old tin bath. The cook was heating water for her. Two of the crew had put the bath in an old storeroom next to Jack's cabin, that was occasionally used as an overflow food store, but was now virtually empty. Best of all, it had a lock on the door!

She had gone through her things and found an old towel to use and was now eagerly awaiting the arrival of her water. Gibbs appeared with the two crewmen carrying buckets of steaming hot seawater, which they emptied into the bath.

"Let me know when you have finished," said Gibbs, "and I'll get the men to empty it."

Elizabeth started to thank him but he held his hands up.

"Just enjoy." He said. "Remember to lock the door behind us."

She followed him to the door, shut it, and turned the key, leaving it in the lock so that no errant eyes could look through the keyhole.

She began to undress. She felt bone weary and her emotions were in turmoil. Jack filled her thoughts day and night but seemed determined that they would only ever remain friends. Didn't he understand that she wanted more? With her up-bringing, she mused, she had no idea of what it was like to be possessed, truly possessed by a man, but surely, it couldn't be _that _difficult. The previous night, after leaving Jack on deck, she had made her plans. She would push him until he couldn't say no. She grinned as she tried to imagine what would happen. He would saturate her with the force of his passion and then he would never be free of her. If only she knew _exactly_ what it would be like and what would be expected of _her_, she knew, she wouldn't feel like an inexperienced fool.

Sighing, she finished undressing, wound her hair on top of her head and stepped into her bath. The heat of the water soothed her. She could hear faint sounds from out on deck as the rest of the crew made ready for the night watch…and other, muffled but closer noises, soft whistling, the chink of a belt buckle. Her eyes grew wide with alarm and she sat up in the bath, water spilling over the sides. She turned her head and noticed a small door towards the back of the room. A connecting door to Jack's cabin!

Of course, a gentleman wouldn't even consider opening that door, but Jack was no gentleman…he was a pirate. She knew the delight he would take in feasting his eyes on her as she was now. She hissed a little swear word under her breath and eased her body from the tub, but the water still slapped the sides. All sounds from Jack's cabin ceased. Quickly, she stepped from the tub and wrapped the towel around herself, just as Jack pushed open the door.

Elizabeth froze. He stood with one shoulder propped against the door frame, his arms crossed over his wide chest. The fiery colours of the fading sun poured in through the windows behind him. He wore nothing more than breeches, and the top two buttons were un-done. A line of silky hair funnelled down beneath the buttons, down to where the long, thick bulge of his full arousal strained against his breeches. The heart-pounding sight begged for the touch of her fingers.

"I told ye before I couldn't hide that I want ye." His voice was raw, incredibly arousing.

She shivered, and lifted her gaze to his. He looked at her with such hunger she felt that her skin was on fire. His eyes – she had never confronted such eyes. They touched hers with a shimmering need, and little tremors shuddered in her belly. His gaze scorched her as it made a slow trail down her body, touching everywhere, all the way down to her bare, curling toes.

He said one word. "Don't."

Unable to move, she gazed quizzically at him.

"Do not," Jack explained, his voice dropping even deeper, "hide your body from me."

'_She's stunningly beautiful_.' Jack thought. With her hair like a cloud atop her head and a blush staining her face and shoulders.

A powerful hunger roared through him and he realised that Elizabeth would be the only woman who would ever brand him with 'her mark', her irresistible, haunting essence. The thought twisted his belly. He did not want to think of the future. He was selfish and hungry. His body – no – _he _wanted her – needed her. _Now!_

"Drop the towel, luv."

She shook her head, panic beginning to set in, clutching the towel tighter between her breasts. '_What the hell am I doing?_' She thought. '_I can't do this. I must have been crazy._'

"I will not!" She said shakily, lifting her quivering chin. "And I will certainly not play slave for you, Jack!"

"'m not askin' ye to play slave, luv." He said softly. "No-one, not even me, could be yer master…'cept p'raps –" his gaze dropped to the valley between her breasts, "- in bed."

Elizabeth wanted to flee. She wished her plan to the bottom of the ocean. She was scared. Scared of the heat, the spiralling emotion and the shaming want. She lifted her chin higher.

"Your arrogance astounds me."

He smiled. "Arrogance? Hardly! Just fact…and I intend to prove it!"

He eased away from the doorframe and began to walk toward her. She tightened her grip on the towel. "Jack.." She whispered. "Stop!"

He towered over her, shadowing her. The light danced over his hard cheekbones, his chiselled lips, the bold, strong nose. He lifted a hand and stroked one finger down her body, from the hollow in her throat to between her breasts, beneath the towel. She felt a rush of arousal so intense it was painful, scalding her blood. He caressed the inner curves of her breasts with a lazy, errant finger and she felt herself harden.

"Drop the towel." He murmured. She shook her head again, and he and he hooked his finger over the towel and tugged.

She bolted toward the door. She had her hand on the latch when he reached her, capturing her with his hard body, pinning her against the door.

"'Lizzie," he whispered as she tried to shove back, tried to push him off her, "I need ye so badly. I need to touch ye."

Elizabeth started to shake. What little courage she had left deserted her. She couldn't do this. She was way out of her depth – and drowning.

Her plan lay in tatters. He had abandoned all hope of then being just 'friends'. She had won. It was a hollow victory.

She closed her eyes against the sudden moisture and felt a lonely tear fall from her eye and slowly trickle down her cheek. This wasn't what she wanted she suddenly realised. \she didn't want this battle of emotions, was too frightened of the unknown to offer herself to him.

She couldn't bear to see the disgust in his eyes when he realised that she knew nothing – hadn't the first clue about the age old dance. She was a coward. A failure.

Jack reached round and, gently, took her chin in his hand. Feeling moisture, he tilted her face toward him. She lowered her eyes, trying desperately to hide the defeat in their depths.

"Darlin'…what is it?"

Elizabeth turned, her back against the door. Anger began to replace the pain as she lifted her eyes to his. She realised, with a sudden stunning clarity, that she wanted more than a night with him. More than his attention when he desired her.

"I will _not_ be a kept woman!"

"I don't want to '_keep_' ye, luv."

"No! You only want to _use_ me!"

His eyes softened. He felt himself deflate. "Is that what ye think, darlin'?"

His throat tightened as emotion shook him with its force. Had he always loved her? All those years at sea when he'd strolled foreign lands, lost himself in the arms of countless women, an animal on the prowl, fighting a gnawing restlessness, an overwhelming loneliness. Until he found her.

He shook. Jack had very rarely been afraid of anything in his life. Now he was terrified. The need for her invaded his senses. He realised he had never truly loved a woman before, but his love for her was inescapable.

He didn't know how to say the words, didn't know how to tell her, was petrified of her response.

He took both of her trembling hands in his.

"Marry me, 'Lizzie." He said.

**Now, please, please review. **

**For all you sensitive souls out there the smut gets worse from here on in.**

**Enjoy! (he, he!)**


	7. A Risky Strategy

**Disclaimer. Still only can lay claim to Ben. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

**Warning!!! Lots of serious smut in this chapter!**

Petal of a Rose

Chapter Seven – A Risky Strategy

The Pearl had finally docked in Shipwreck Cove. Word soon spread that the 'Pirate King' had arrived and, once Jack's crew were on shore it wasn't long before everyone was talking about the up-coming wedding between the 'King' and Captain Jack Sparrow.

Gibbs had been the first to know, after he had come to find out why Elizabeth was taking so long in her ablutions. Elizabeth had never seen him blush before, but they had given him plenty of provocation. He was immensely proud that he was to be Jack's Best Man.

The crew weren't at all surprised, and to a man, smirked, every time they saw them together. Jack despaired of ever having any authority over them again.

Jack had moved to Elizabeth's bunk and handed his cabin over to her, as seemed fitting in the circumstances, so was putting up with a lot of 'ribbing' from the crew. They knew not to push him too far though.

Teague Sparrow, Jack's Father, and Keeper of the Code (the Pirates Handbook), had taken on the task of helping to arrange the ceremony and the party afterwards. The whole town was contributing. It wasn't every day that the 'Pirate King' got married and every one of them owed much to the couple.

Captains' raided their swag and a continuous line attended her rooms, offering the finest dresses, shoes, lingerie and jewels.

Jack had acquired a new set of clothes suitable for a 'state occasion' and Gibbs had been smartened up too. Jack was adamant that no-one show him up on 'Lizzie's big day.

The night of his proposal, they had talked until dawn, making plans, explaining their feelings and Elizabeth had asked that they live apart once they had docked and did not become intimate until after the ceremony.

Jack had laughed as he agreed – after all – there were many forms of intimacy and he was sure that he could use some 'persuasion', and set out to prove it!

The ceremony was taking place on the 'morrow and he knew his nerves would never last out. If he had _seen _Elizabeth, he knew that he wouldn't be feeling this way, but she had been interned with his bloody Father all day, discussing 'Pirate King' business and finalising preparations for tomorrow. All he had seen , all day, were pink roses – everywhere!. Dozens of them. He knew that they were her favourite flower…but really! It was enough to make a man sneeze!

He desperately needed to see her. He needed to know she had no second thoughts, needed to know she would be there tomorrow – hell – he just needed her!

Elizabeth, meanwhile, was alone. After being surrounded by people all day, passing laws, passing judgement on arguments and making final decisions for the wedding, it was a relief to finally have some time to herself. Time to think…time to ponder.

Suddenly, nerves hit with a vengeance, like a kick in the stomach they assailed her. Air…she needed fresh air…and Jack. She knew she wouldn't see him before the ceremony and glanced at the stunning gown she had chosen as her wedding dress. She grinned as she imagined the look on Jack's face when he saw it. Her smile faded as waves of anticipation, nerves and doubts once again flooded her.

She walked out into the courtyard alongside her rooms and sat on a stone bench by the roses. It had rained all evening, but for now the storm was quiet, but the humidity was building. She grimaced. She knew the feeling. All that she wanted was to hear Jack say he still wanted her. She imagined the desolation, the sheer humiliation, if he didn't show tomorrow.

She tensed, catching a well remembered scent. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing behind her, his weight slung on one hip, his hands in his pockets.

"Jack," she whispered, "what are you doing here? We shouldn't see each other tonight. It's bad luck!"

"I came to find ye. Needed to know ye would be there t'morrow." His voice was deep with heat and sensuality. "I needed to talk to ye, to be sure ye still felt the same way, to be sure you would be there. I know ye have doubts."

She looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of hope and despair. "Oh…Jack." She smiled, "I love you. As I told you, I have no doubts about us, just our marriage bed. I was terrified you may have changed your mind."

His eyes cleared, seemed to become deeper, like the swirling ocean.

Suddenly, with no warning, the storm was upon them again, the sky opened up and rain poured down. Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him, back towards her rooms. He kicked the door open and dragged her inside. Whirling, he slammed the door shut, then pinned her to it.

"Jack –" she began, but his mouth was on hers. Her nerves receded and she wound her arms around his neck. He groaned, drawing her tight against his body. He was iron hard – everywhere. He tore his lips from hers to trail burning kisses over her wet face.

"Sorry, luv," he whispered, "I know we said we wouldn't, but I can't change who I am. I need you…but I shan't take ye…" He took her face between his palms, threading his fingers through her hair, "Jus' like ye can't change who ye are." His mouth brushed hers. "An' I wouldn't want ye to.." He kissed her again, then drew back.

"Ye know what ye mean to me, don't ye 'Lizzie? Ye understand ev'rythin', don't ye?"

Not everything, she cried silently, but I'm willing to learn. He was peeling off her sodden clothes, slipping her shirt off her shoulders and kissing the skin as he went downward. Then, she was naked and he was kneeling before her.

"I know ye asked me not to – an I won't. There are other ways, 'Lizzie, luv!"

She moaned and fell against him, gripping his hard shoulders, her fingers digging in. He swirled his tongue in her navel, and she sucked her breath in sharply.

"Oh, 'Lizzie…ye taste so good. Trust me…I won't hurt ye or do anythin' ye don't like." He went lower, parting her legs and finding the warm, throbbing need between them.

"Ohh…Jack…What…?" Her fingers clutched at his hair, pulling him closer, as his tongue slid in and out of her. Blood roared in a torrent through her head, sounding much like the rain that beat around them. She shuddered as he drove into her, his tongue dancing like a stroking flame. She cried out in ecstasy as the almost unbearable waves of pleasure crashed over her, shattering her body into fragments of sensation.

"Jack…Jack!"

She was trembling and shivering, so weak her legs gave out. He caught her, lifted her in his arms, and strode with her to her bedroom. His clothing was wet and it chilled her feverish skin. He laid her on the bed and sat on the edge.

Tears streaked her face and Jack's thumb idly stroked her damp cheek.

"Do ye want me to go, luv?"

She lifted her head, and her heart lodged in her throat. He was looking at her as if she were the finest piece of porcelain ever made.

"No, Jack. I don't…but I fear that if your Father were to learn of your being here, there would be no wedding tomorrow. I would be attending your funeral instead."

"Mmmm. Ye might jus' have a point there, luv. He's already warned me, in no uncertain terms that I'm about to marry Royalty, and, if I harm ye in any way, me life'll not be worth livin'. Not that I plan to harm ye in any way, ye understand. Harmin's not in me nature, an if it was, I couldn't. Carry with ye tomorrow, the knowledge that I want ye always, I love ye, 'Lizzie"

"I love you too, Jack." She said drowsily. She closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them – he was gone.

**Right, that's it for Chapter 7. Now go review…!**

**Chapter 8 is hot, hot, hot so be warned! **


	8. Abandon Ship!

**Disclaimer. Still only Ben belongs to me. How frustrating!**

**The day has arrived….will everything go to plan?**

Petal of a Rose

Chapter 8 – Abandon Ship!

It was a beautiful day. The rain during the night had cleared away, leaving the entire Cove refreshed. The sky was a transparent azure blue that stretched endlessly, the smallest breeze gently pushed tiny white cotton ball clouds across the heavens. It was, quite simply, the perfect day for a wedding.

Elizabeth had just finished readying herself. Teague would be attending her at any moment to accompany her to the church. As her Father was dead, he, as Keeper of the Code, and of course, Jacks Father, had agreed to give her away. The older Captain Sparrow had a genuine respect for the girl and, privately, thought Jackie had well and truly met his match. He was immensely proud that she had asked him. Jack, on the other hand, just wanted someone who could be relied upon to get her to the church.

Late the previous night, Teague had visited Jack on The Pearl, where he, Jack and Gibbs had proceeded to get riotously drunk. Jack was now under no illusion of the high regard his 'intended' was held in by his Father. He had been warned what Teague would do to him if he ever let her down.

Elizabeth walked to the floor length mirror and studied her reflection. She smiled in satisfaction. Her gown was, truly, the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. The finest silk, old gold in colour, it was shot through by golden and silver threads. It left her shoulders bare and nipped in at her waist before flowing into a full, floor length skirt, made wider than her hips by the multitude of petticoats. From beneath the hem, peeped slippers of the very same colour, with stockings to match. Her undergarments were also of the finest silk with the prettiest lace edging. The whole effect was topped off by an exquisite diamond tiara, which was tucked into her hair, worn long and loose – just how Jack liked it!

She turned slightly and enjoyed the feel of silk against her body and the tantalising rustle as the material moved. She had never felt more feminine in her life and couldn't wait to see the effect on Jack. She could hardly believe that in an hour's time, she would be Mrs Elizabeth Sparrow. She felt the heat start to rise inside her and drew a quivering breath.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Teague's head appeared. His eyes widened as he stepped into the room. "Oh Elizabeth.." He said. "Ye look stunning. I hope me lad appreciates ye. He'll have me t' deal with if not!"

Elizabeth grinned warmly. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. Is it time to leave yet?" She started to turn to get her bouquet.

"Umm…we have a few minutes yet…" Teague looked very much like his Son when trying to avoid a question.

"Is everything alright, Teague?"

"Umm…yes…its just…umm…Jack's not at the church yet and…umm…nobody knows where he is. When I get me hands on him…!"

"Oh…!" Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She felt herself wilt inside, like a cut flower left out in the mid-day sun.

"Don't ye worry, lass, most probably he's running late. Ye know how he can be.

Jack, meanwhile, was enjoying a last drink with his Best Man, Gibbs. They had visited five Taverns since leaving The Pearl and Jack's nerves were beginning to feel a lot better.

The crew had been working all morning at brightening The Pearl for Elizabeth's return, that night. She was a riot of colour, with flowers, bows and candles everywhere. Jack had made his cabin a romantic retreat. Pink roses were on every available surface and his bed was made with fresh, silk sheets. The men were to spend the night on shore to give the newlyweds some time alone.

"'m sure it mus' be time t' leave, Mr Gibbs." Jack said, getting unsteadily to his feet. The room spun slowly in front of his eyes.

"Aye, Jack." Said Gibbs, following his friend equally unsteadily out into the street.

Slowly, they made their way to the church and stepped inside. Jack glanced nervously at the crowded church and tugged at the unaccustomed cravat at his throat. "Didn't expect so many people." He said, his nerves suddenly multiplying. "'tho I seem t'be seein' two of ev'ryone!?"

He took a step forward and almost fell over his own feet. "Mr Gibbs. Kindly remove that obstru'tion. We don't want anyone elsh to fall ova it!"

They made their way slowly down the aisle, Jack chatting to people as he went. When he reached the front, he sat abruptly and looked around, smiling and waving at the assembled guests.

Elizabeth was convinced that Jack had deserted her. She felt the salty sting of tears in her eyes. All of her nightmares were coming true. Time stood still as she tried to pull herself together. '_No…no…no…!_' She cried inside her head.

There was a knock on the door and Teague quickly stepped outside. Within a few moments, he was back a relieved grin on his face. "It's alright, me lovely. He's at the church waitin' for ye. I told ye there was nothin' to be worryin' yerself about! Are ye ready?"

Elizabeth picked up her bouquet of pink roses, smoothed her dress and took a deep breath. "Lead on, Captain Sparrow, lead on." She replied.

The music was swirling in Jack's head. He closed his eyes, then jumped as the Parson touched his arm and indicated for him to stand. He glanced at Gibbs, gulped, and they both rose and stepped forward.

Jack looked back at the open church doors and felt his stomach move to his throat. His blood rushed to his head in anticipation of seeing his beautiful 'Lizzie. The light streaming into the church was so bright it hurt his eyes and made his head reel. Suddenly the effect of the rum he had consumed dispersed and he was stone, cold, sober.

Into the light came Elizabeth on the arm of his Father. Jack gasped at the vision she made. Never had he seen anything so radiant, so lovely…and she was soon to be his.

Elizabeth entered the church and, immediately her eyes were drawn to Jack. Even with the full length of the aisle between them, she felt the incredible, smouldering heat, and in a heartbeat, seemed to be propelled forward, to sink into their depths. She blinked rapidly and took a steadying breath. The church and its occupants came back into view. The smell of the roses, bunched on the ends of the pews and on the altar invaded her senses. The smiles of the guests brought her further back to reality. She hesitated just a moment as she looked down the church at her future Husband.

He looked devastatingly handsome. His hair, usually worn loose and free, was freshly washed and drawn back, secured at the nape of his neck. He wore no bandana. His skin, burnt conker by the sun, was the cleanest she had ever seen it. He wore a wine red waistcoat, over the whitest shirt, a white cravat, to match and a well cut jacket, the same colour as his waistcoat. The effect was completed by white breeches and burgundy boots.

"Oh…Teague…he looks so handsome!" She murmured.

"Elizabeth, luv. Do ye really think that we'd let him turn up for his wedding in his everyday clothes?" Teague answered with a chuckle. "Ready?"

She nodded, and together they walked forward. The music swelled around them as Elizabeth stepped into her future. She dimly, noticed Jack's crew amongst the guests. And smiled at their obvious discomfort in their new, clean clothes. She giggled suddenly as she noted that someone had made them bathe as there wasn't so much as a smudge on any of them. Even Cotton's parrot looked brighter!

They reached Jack's side and he took her hand in his, caressing her palm with his thumb. The look of complete and utter love and devotion on his face swept her breath away.

"I luv ye, 'Lizzie." He murmured.

"I love you, too, Jack!"

The service started. The Parsons voice dimmed into the distance as they continued to stare into each others eyes... Elizabeth was briefly aware of Teague, handing her formally to Jack and it was soon time for them to take their vows.

Jack repeated the words to her and she remembered that they were to Love, Honour and Cherish. Neither of them was agreeable to blindly obeying the other!

As Jack promised to honour her, Cotton's parrot piped up with, "Don't do it! Don't do it!" And squawked outrageously. Everyone laughed, except for Jack, who looked like he would take great pleasure in strangling it.

Eventually, the Parson announced, "For as much as Jack and Elizabeth have made vows to each other, and before God and this company, I pronounce them to be Man and Wife. Captain Sparrow, you may kiss your bride."

As Jack leaned in toward his wife, the parrot squawked, "Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship!"

Elizabeth and the guests roared with laughter. Jack turned to Gibbs and said, "Give me a gun…I'm goin' t' shoot it!"

As the laughter died down, Jack turned to Elizabeth, took her left hand in his and raised it to his lips. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he kissed her wedding band, so recently placed there, and murmured, so only she could hear, By all that is sacred t' me, I swear that I will love ye for the rest of me days, and will honour ye for ever."

Having said this he leaned into her and kissed her deeply.

The parson's "Ahem!", brought them apart, and grinning, they turned and walked back up the aisle, together, the guests showering them with rose petals as they went.

Everyone had a riotous time at the reception party. The wedding meal had been prepared by the very best cooks Shipwreck had to offer. The finest champagne was drunk; toasts were made and there was dancing well into the night.

When it became dark, and the lanterns and candles were lit, Teague realised that the Bride and Groom were conspicuous by their absence.

"Good on ye, Son!" He murmured, a wry grin on his weathered face, and went back to hearing the details of Jack and Elizabeth's previous adventures from Mr Gibbs.

Jack had stolen away from the festivities with his Bride, at the first opportune moment. Pintel and Ragetti had informed him that The Pearl had been made ready for them, as requested, and he was tired of sharing 'Lizzie with the guests.

He led her down to the Pearl and assisted her to the top of the gangplank. He restrained her as she approached the deck and gathered her into his arms. "Me crew have prepared a surprise for ye –", he whispered against her ear, "-an' I have to honour tradition." He scooped her up and stepped from the gangplank onto the deck. "Welcome home, Mrs Sparrow, welcome home!"

Elizabeth looked around her in wonder. The Pearl was transformed. Flowers and bows hung from every available surface. Hundreds of candles lined the deck. It made her efforts for Gibbs' party pale into insignificance.

"Oh…Jack! It's _beautiful_! They did _this_ for _me_?"

"Aye luv. In their own way, they luv ye as much as I do. Ye'll nev'r be unloved or alone on board this ship!"

Elizabeth was touched. To think that a bunch of hardened pirates cared about her enough to do this!

Jack watched the surprise turn to delight and wonder on her face. Truth be known, it had affected him deeply, when he had learned of the crew's intentions. They would be pleased to learn of her reaction. He took her by the hand and led her to his – their – cabin.

He opened the door and stepped back, allowing her to enter. The fragrance of hundreds of roses permeated the cabin. They were everywhere. A pink and white floral fantasy. In between the luscious blooms, were dozens of softly glowing candles. The floor was strewn with rose petals which released fragrance as they entered.

"An' I did me cabin for ye," murmured Jack, nuzzling the pulse point below her ear, "I thought we'd 'ave a night to remember."

He released her, walked to the table, and picked up the chilled champagne. After opening it, he filled two fine, crystal goblets.

"Mrs Sparrow.", he acknowledged, as he handed her a glass, and with a mischievous look on his face, followed with, "Drink up, me harties, yo ho!"

**Ah! They've done it! Lucky, lucky 'Lizzie!!! **

**Now go review!!**

**The next chapter contains real smut! (What did you expect? It's their Wedding Night!) Read on only if it won't offend!**


	9. The Night Before The Morning After

**Disclaimer. Much as it pains me to say it, I still only own Ben! If I owned the other characters, there would be no story – Jack would be otherwise engaged! (He he!)**

**Well, we've got to Jack and Lizzie's Wedding Night – PLEASE be warned – smut, smut smut!**

**It's a long chapter – please bear with me. It didn't work split into two – it lost the flow…so to speak!**

Chapter Nine

The Night Before The Morning After.

"I really shouldn't drink anymore." Elizabeth protested as he handed her the bottle of champagne.

"Sit.", was his answer, and he lowered himself into a chair. Elizabeth stared at his tanned fingers, such a powerful contrast to the crystal goblet he held. Her gaze drifted over him – so handsome in impeccably tailored white breeches, a crisp white shirt and a brocade waistcoat of rich, wine red. He stared right back at her, like a wild cat ready to pounce.

Her vision suddenly went fuzzy, and she tilted her head as if to straighten out the edges. She knew that if she sat down it would put her at a disadvantage, that she might not be able to rise and he would have to help her.

The champagne bubbles tickled her nose as she took a sip. She averted her eyes from him and turned her attention to her surroundings.

"This is all so lovely," she said, and reached to touch a pink rose. "Pink roses are my favourite.", and she plucked one from the bunch, closed her eyes and inhaled its sweet fragrance.

Enchanted, Jack watched her. She looked so irresistible, a rose in one hand, a glass of champagne in the other. He reached for her, his hand clasping her fragile wrist. He pulled her in close, between his knees, and he could feel her warmth. She stared down at their hands – his so large and masculine, hers slim and delicate. Their wedding rings glinting in the candlelight. He gave her a little tug so that she would look at him.

"Are ye drunk?", he asked.

She blinked. "Drunk?"

He smiled. "Yes…ye know." He traced his fingers over the delicate skin of her inner wrist, where the pulse rapped furiously. "Inebriated."

"No…," she answered carefully, but he could tell she had some trouble forming the word.

"Good. 'cause I want ye to remember every detail of what I'm goin' to do to ye tonight."

She watched him set his drink down. "Do?", she echoed, vaguely.

"Do." He repeated, and lifted her hand to kiss her wedding ring. "With you," , he went on, his voice growing husky, "to you, for you. Now." He tugged her closer, ignoring her little gasp. "There will be nothing left unfinished, no interruptions –"

"Jack, I –"

"And no," he continued as he took her glass from her and brought it to his lips, "protests."

Watching him drink from her glass released such an erotic sensation in Elizabeth, that she could not take her eyes from his sensual mouth upon the rim, remembering it, the previous night, on her own skin. Her heart knocked against the walls of her chest as he lifted the glass to her lips and urged her to drink from where his mouth had warmed the glass. Her gaze locked with his, and a breathlessness assailed her as she took his offering and wet her lips. Was she drunk? Or just drunk on him – his face, his scent, those mesmerising, thick lashed and kohl rimmed eyes that held hers and burned with dark passion?

"Ye look beautiful, luv. Ye were meant t' drink that champagne." He took the glass from her weakening fingers and set it on the table. "T' wear silks, t' grace elegant ballrooms with yer beauty…" He grinned crookedly, teasing her with the glint of gold, "See…ye even bring out the poet in me!"

A treacherous heat began to seep through her as his words poured seductively over her. He spanned his hands around her small waist, and she stared down at them. He pulled her closer, so that her skirt brushed his inner thighs, and she went light-headed. She tried to jerk back but her body was slow on reacting. Frowning, she met his gaze.

Jack smiled as he looked at her. Her eyes sparkled with strange lights from the candles – tiny white flames leaping in their depths. "Lizzie – I shall only ever call ye 'Lizzie."

She touched his jaw with her fingertips, shaking her head. "My name," she whispered over the pounding of her heart, "is 'Lizzie Sparrow!"

Jack swallowed, thickly. The rose-gold candlelight illuminated her face, and he knew, that she was, for the first time, trusting him fully.

As she stared at him, he thought of how small, how delicately made she was, and he…well…he would have to take extreme care with her, so he would not hurt her. How could he go slow with her, though, when he wanted her so desperately, so deeply? His entire body was one, big ache. He wanted to put her astride him, bury himself in her, hard and fast and deep. It was a colossal effort to stay seated when all his muscles strained towards her.

He took her hand and turned it so he could kiss her palm. Touching his tongue to the centre of her hand, he felt her shudder. Gentle, he told himself, his breathing becoming laboured as he kept his lips on her palm. He closed his eyes, the taste of her lingering upon his mouth, and placed her hand upon his neck, under his collar.

Elizabeth watched his eyes as Jack lifted his head, and almost gasped at the naked, vulnerable need he revealed to her. She traced an idle pattern over his neck, wiping away the fine film of sweat with her fingers.

"Undress me.", he said.

She drew her hand back as if stricken. Dazed, she shook her head. "I…! can't"

"Yes, ye can, luv.", and he began to help her, shrugging out of his waistcoat, then bringing her hand to the front of his shirt.

She stopped at the centre of his chest, where she could feel the planed angles against the back of her trembling fingers. The ache had become so thick in her throat, she could not swallow.

"Jack, I can't – please."

He guided her hand down his shirt and helped her pull the shirt tails out of his breeches. His shirt then pooled on the floor. His bare skin gleamed in the faint glow. "Now touch me.", he said, his eyes scorching hers.

The rose she still held dropped to his lap, resting intimately against his arousal. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders and her fingers tightened reflexively upon his flesh. She hesitated, then began her exploration. Her hands skimmed over his muscular shoulders, riding the granite muscle that shifted under her tingling palms and shaking fingers. As she continued her descent down his body, a languorous heat began to spill through her veins.

"Your beautiful.", she breathed, and her heart leapt as she saw him smile that lazy, sensual smile that never failed to captivate her.

"No-one has ever called me beautiful before.", he said, with a laugh. "an' I think I wou'd have knocked anyone out who might dare –"

He sucked in a sharp breath as her hands drifted lower, smoothing over the hard planes of his belly. His body ached with restrained passion. He thought he would burst under her touch…but then she ran her hands up his arms, testing, squeezing the muscles, circling his biceps. Her palms slid up his shoulders again, his neck, then she was touching his face, fingers skimming his forehead and trailing down over his eyes, nose and chin.

"I love your face.", she told him. "I love the strength, the scars, the crinkles at the corners of your beautiful, limpet eyes."

Jack felt an ache hit his loins like a sword strike. His body was throbbing, pounding for her. Sweat broke out on his brow. He wanted to taste her, touch her, bury himself inside her. Now!"

He caught her wrist, his hand shaking. He caught the puzzled look that flashed into her eyes and said raggedly, "When ye touch me like that, I want to take ye, and take ye, and take ye, 'til we're so buried in each other we can't breathe." His voice was hoarse and thick and acutely arousing, making Elizabeth weak with the erotic picture he was painting.

"I want t' die inside ye, luv. I want to fill ye, feel yer sweet flesh take me until it can't take one inch more –"

She was gasping, her eyes sliding shut at the impact of his words. Her breasts had grown taut and full, her nipples tight and puckered, her body melting, wet and warm and waiting for him. And he hadn't even touched her!

He sat with her between his legs, his face etched with tension and hunger. Her body was taut as a bow, and just looking at him ignited such piercing physical pleasure, she already felt his possession. It was shattering, terrifying, to realise that she would never be free of him, that something inside her would die should anything happen to him. That the memory of him would forever numb her to loving any other man.

He had promised her that he would be her master in bed. She believed it. Wanted it. Wanted him.

She plunged her fingers into his thick, dark hair, holding handfuls of it. She leant down to breathe its scent – his scent – salt, sweat and desire.

"You have the hair of a pirate.", she whispered, and felt him shudder as her hands moved over his back, "and the body of a stallion." His low growl created another rush of moisture between her thighs. She saw the fine film of sweat glistening on his skin and became drunker still on his rich, musk warm scent.

"Ye make me burn, 'Lizzie, luv.", Jack whispered hoarsely, and, unable to tolerate one more instant of tension, he lifted his hand to her bodice. Quickly, he released all of the tiny buttons that shielded her from his view. He spread the dress open to reveal her lacy camisole, and, under it, her round, ripe breasts, quivering for his touch.

Blood roared in a torrent through Jacks body. He tugged her sleeves down till they lay just above her elbows, trapping her, but jutting her breasts towards him. Groaning, he captured one taut nipple through the material of her camisole, pulling the aroused flesh into his hot, open mouth. Elizabeth arched and cried out at the delicious torment, her fingers twining into his hair. He moved to the other breast, and the rasp of his tongue on her throbbing nipple, took her to the point of insanity. She pressed her thighs together in an effort to ease the empty ache between them. Her head fell back as he tasted her.

"Jack – Jack!"

He growled low, moving his head from side to side, teasing her nipple between his teeth as he fondled the other breast with his hand, squeezing, kneading the firm flesh. Desire splintered through her in hot shards of pleasure, and she moaned as he licked a nipple through the already wet fabric. It was maddening that he had not yet removed her camisole and she arched against his mouth, her hands digging into his head to press his mouth closer.

"Ummm.", Elizabeth murmured at the delicious pleasure of his hands and mouth on her flesh. He lifted his head and slid his warm hand inside her chemise to cup her bare breast. A soft sound of pleasure erupted in her throat, and she moved her shoulders, begging him to free her.

"Not yet.", he whispered, hotly, leaning back to look at her. She made another frustrated move, causing her breasts to tremble, and the erotic sight aroused him to the point of agony.

Heat erupted in him, a fierce pounding heat that slammed into his loins with the force of a storm wind. He couldn't wait any longer.

Jack grasped her camisole in both hands and tore it in two. It came apart in his hands, and her breasts spilled free. He groaned, pulling her close so he could fasten his mouth onto her nipple.

Elizabeth cried out as shafts of wet heat spiralled down to her thighs. Staggering pleasure gripped her loins, as his tongue licked and sucked, sliding over and around her aroused flesh. She fell against him, but he was ready for her, pulling hr down on his lap and covering her mouth with his own, hot and fierce. Her arms were still trapped and he freed them slightly, then stopped to press her breast upwards with the heel of his hand. He rubbed her sensitive nipple with his calloused palm, making her moan softly and squirm to be out of her dress.

"I've been waiting a year,", he said against her trembling lips, "but it feels like I've waited a lifetime for ye."

He slanted his mouth across hers in one direction, then another, his tongue plunging into her mouth, seductively withdrawing, only to penetrate again. As he kissed her, he eased her arms free so she could, at last, put them around his neck. He slid his hand to her ribs, rasping her skin with his rough, practised fingers.

"Ye skin is like honey, luv. Smooth an' sweet an' golden."

She smiled dreamily, closing her eyes as she let him explore her breasts. He brushed his fingers over the nipples, then tugged until they ached, a surging rapture swirling through her heated body.

"Ohh…Jack!"

"Ye like that?" He asked huskily, but she didn't have to answer. Her skin was like a sheet of flame, her body swollen and lush as she pressed it against his. He kissed her again, and her lips parted, her breath mingling with his. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, twining with hers, filling the velvety interior with slow, deep strokes. She clung to his shoulders, sinking into his delicious male heat.

She could feel his rigid length, against her bottom, ready for her. Instinctively she moved against it. He made a gruff sound and his tongue dove deeper, demanding she follow his rhythm. She did, taking all that she could of him. She felt lava flowing through her, moisture pulsing out in soft bursts, drowning her in need. How could she have known it would feel so good?

"Let's get ye undressed, luv.", Jack muttered against her mouth.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down carefully. He ran his tongue lightly around her trembling lips, lingering on the surprisingly full upper one, before he lifted his head. A wave of unbearable longing swept through her and she reached blindly for him.

He became lost in her, lowering his head to spread fevered kisses across her burning skin. "Oh God, luv –"

She could feel him shudder as he slid down the length of her, his hands following the scorching trail of his lips. Somehow, he still had the rose, and he plucked a few velvety petals, crushing them into her skin. Back up, his lips went to taste the perfume upon her quivering flesh, his tongue licking and sucking, until her nipples were hard, wet and reddened. She writhed under his hands, his mouth, the ardent words he pressed against her acutely aroused body.

"Look at that,", he whispered hotly, and touched each nipple with a fingertip. "Look at ye!" He let the backs of his fingers drift tantalisingly over the taut peaks. "If ye not the most beautiful…look at ye, luv."

When she shook her head, her dazed eyes locking on his, he smiled tenderly.

"Yer softer even than the petal of a rose." He laid his hand on her stomach, and felt her body tighten.

"Are ye afraid, luv?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded tiny over the blood pounding in her head.

Jacks eyes softened. He cupped her face, his thumb running over her bottom lip. "Don't be," he murmered, and lowered his head to brush her mouth with his – just a whispering, champagne scented kiss. Elizabeth forgot her fears as her desire heightened. She should be more afraid, - for so many reasons – but she wanted him so intensely, with a yearning so extreme, that her love and need overrode everything. She could only feel.

But then he left her, standing to tug off his boots, then unfasten his breeches. He kept his gaze on her, but she watched his hand. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers brushed his bulging arousal. She couldn't look away. Even as his breeches came undone and he pulled them off, she stared at his throbbing shaft, vibrant and pulsing with need. He was big and strong and undeniably male and she suddenly felt small and vulnerable. Stricken by the size of him, she lifted her gaze slowly to his. "You can't…"

He stroked her cheek. "I can," he said, "don't worry luv. I'll go easy with ye."

His hands were gentle as he quickly stripped away her dress and undergarments, shoes and stockings, and she was suddenly bare, her flushed skin glowing in the candlelight. But she shrank from the consuming heat in his eyes, the passion in his face.

"Jack, I –"

"Hush."

He was over her, covering her body with his, with his heat and his power. She almost cried out from the intense pleasure of feeling his weight upon her. He took her mouth in a kiss both tender and passionate. When he pulled away, their eyes met.

"What do I do?, she asked softly, her fingers tangling in the thick braid tied at his neck. "I know nothing about this – nothing at all. You have to teach me, Jack."

Jack tamped down the surge of primitive pleasure. She was sweet, sensual and giving. He wanted her more than he wanted his next breath. He could feel their hearts pounding, almost in rhythm. The golden candlelight spilled over her hair, which fell in cascades over her bare shoulders and breasts. He touched his mouth to hers and felt the shudder of her breath.

"There be plenty of time for lessons, later, luv. I'll teach ye everythin' ye want to know. But first –" he lowered his voice, huskily "- I want ye to know this." He brought her hand down to his arousal, showing her how to caress the hard, pulsating flesh. She was an adept learner, and he groaned as violent shudders ran through him. He kissed her, ravaged her mouth with savage thrusts of his tongue. Then he tore his lips away and pressed them to her ear, where his breath beat hot and fast, much like the wild rhythm that pulsed in Elizabeth's blood.

"'m thinks," he said as he took her slim hand away and twined her fingers with his, "ye are a good pupil. Christ, 'Lizzie…your touch…"

But then he was touching her, his hand sliding over her bare stomach, fingers spreading, to tease her silky triangle of curls. Her pulses beat harder and faster, especially where his long fingers touched her. He was watching her with a fierce, heated expression and her body jerked as his land moved lower.

"Open ye legs, darlin'." She couldn't seem to move, though, so he eased her legs apart, his fingers combing through her blonde curls. Then he covered her with his palm, pressing, making her moan and arch under his touch.

"Jack –"

"Shh, luv. I won't hurt ye," His voice was so warm with tenderness, she began to relax as his fingers trailed down to where her moistness beckoned. His expert fingers brushed against her, slid inside her, and he groaned deeply as she cried out, straining towards him. His fingers stroked her, sliding in and out in a slow, bewitching rhythm that shattered her. Darting rushes of sensation burst within her, racing up her spine, spreading heat and fire throughout her body. She was twisting under his hands, his exquisite fingers sculpting her flesh and taking her from mounting pleasure to agonising ecstasy. Breathy whimpers escaped her lips as she trembled again and again. Jacks tongue came into her mouth, stroking with the same delicious rhythm as his fingers.

Elizabeth arched higher and higher. Sensation built like an inferno. Frightening yet freeing, making her feel like a high soaring eagle. Spasms raced down to pulse in the velvety softness where Jack caressed. His mouth was magic – on her breasts now, wet and achingly tight. She throbbed everywhere, most intently in her deepest core as he kept his hand against her. Tiny, inner convulsions tugged at her, the delight swelling and then bursting at last in shattering waves that engulfed her in a blistering, shimmering heat.

"Jack!"

He caught her cry in his mouth, then moved swiftly over her, settling between her parted thighs. He could feel hot pulsations against his belly and damped back on the ferocious urge to thrust himself into her silky, hot sweetness.

She stared up at him, with wet, smoky eyes, and his breath caught.

"I didn't know…" she whispered as he leant down to touch his tongue to the tear that traced her cheek.

He lifted his head and smiled down at her. "Ye still don't know." he said. Are ye ready for me, luv?" His loins were heavy and throbbing, his aching body begging for relief. When she nodded, her huge eyes trusting, he felt an ache so great he had to close his eyes.

"Oh, me darlin' angel." he breathed, kissing her mouth, her eyelids, her nose. He braced himself above her, and his hot hardness touched her, making her body jump convulsively. Damn…he didn't want to hurt her. She was so soft…and so small. He opened his eyes to see hers pinched shut.

"Open ye eyes." he whispered, and she did. Her eyes were misty with passion, and his control slipped. His swollen flesh pulsed at her throbbing entrance. "Your mine." he growled and began entering her. She cried out, a soft and wild sound. He covered her mouth with his own, his body sinking slowly into her.

"Tell me.", he said in a racked whisper.

Elizabeth watched his face, tight with passion, his burning eyes pure flame, consuming her. "I'm yours." she whispered. She felt his burning body enter hers by slow degrees. Alarm shot through her as she was inexorably stretched, her delicate skin unfolding to accommodate him. Panicked, she pushed her fists against his shoulders.

"Jack! I can't take you –"

"Shhh, hush", he soothed, stroking her hair as he looked deep into her eyes. "Ye are taking' me, darlin'. 'm inside ye now." He paused, his body shuddering as he exerted iron control not to plunge into her. Desperately, he sank deeper into her, wanting to absorb her through his own flesh. Her cries were sending him over the edge – clouding his mind with silvery mists.

Deeper and deeper he pushed into her tight, velvety heat. His need was so urgent, it pulled him towards insanity. Still her un-taught body resisted.

He was hot and solid, like steel. He gentled her with words and kisses, as he would a skittish colt, then exerted more pressure. She felt an instant of pain as Jack groaned, his hard flesh impaling her.

He stayed buried in her, the deep penetration staggering Elizabeth's senses. She whispered his name – her eyes closed. Jack waited. Letting her get used to the fullness inside her. He dared not move, fearing if he did, it would soon be over. He gritted his teeth, sweat beaded his brow as he fought for control. A pulsing ache shunted up his spine, and at last he began to move inside her. He pulled back, almost all of the way out of her, then with a long, slow stroke he pushed back in, creating new degrees of ecstasy for them both. His arms trembled violently on either side of her, as he thrust once more.

On the next thrust, their eyes met, they made Jack think of all of the different ways that light could fall on the ocean – lighting up the clear surface to find different shades below…and below…till there was only mystery and depth. He had to close his eyes as a different kind of ache flooded his chest. He steadily increased the tempo, delving into the sweet centre of her body, filling her as he burned with fever at the sound of her cries. "Tell me ye want me!", he rasped in her ear.

"I want you.", she whispered back, kissing his neck.

He groaned and buried himself deep inside her.

It was too much, too fast. Screaming heat roared up and down his body. He slid his hands beneath her and lifted her up to receive his deep, urgent thrusts.

Searing waves of passion rushed through her, tumbling, dark torrents that flooded her senses, then light, blinding white, as she was taken to the pinnacle and left with pure sensation, so intense as to be almost unbearable. She cried out, drowning, shuddering, clenching till Jacks slamming thrusts sent her high again, higher than before. She arched and he took her, both melting into the violent maelstrom.

Jack cried out hoarsely as she shattered around him, tugging him off the edge of the world. Heat fogged his mind as he poured himself into her, then spun away in ecstasy, their cries of delight carrying out across the vast ocean.

**Well, that's it – Jack and 'Lizzies Wedding Night! What a lucky, lucky lady!!! (Oops…hope my Hubbie doesn't read that!)**

**PLEASE review!!!**

**Only 3 chapters to go! Smut in the next one…but not as much as this! I need a rest!**


	10. The Morning After The Night Before

**Disclaimer. Still not mine!**

**Warning. Smut in this chapter! (Not loads though!)**

Petal of a Rose

Chapter 10 – The Morning After The Night Before

Elizabeth awoke, wrapped in the peaceful rocking motion of The Pearl. Outside the windows, she could see the gold-orange sunlight and could tell it must be almost noon. She didn't want to stir though. Her limbs were heavy, totally relaxed. She smiled as she remembered the rapture of the previous night, lifted her hand and looked at her wedding ring. She wiggled her fingers to see the ring catch the light.

Jack. Nothing, she thought, could compare to the feeling of belonging to him. They had been one last night, their joining soul deep. She wondered if he felt it too?

She stared up at the sunlit ceiling, thinking of all the ways he had touched her in the night. She had dissolved under and around him, had let her body take over under the pure possessiveness of his. Even now, she could feel the slight soreness in her thighs and deep inside herself, where she had received Jacks full, hard thrusts. A flush burned her cheeks as she remembered how wildly her body had responded to his. And she knew she would let him in again, for his lovemaking was nothing short of exquisite – and soo additictive.

She stretched her limbs and wriggled down into the luxurious covers. She felt sated and lazy. The cabin smelt of candlewax and the fragrant bouquet of champagne and roses, of man and woman… She remembered how she and jack had talked for a while after their lovemaking – murmured endearments, breathless sounds – and how he had bathed her all over with a soft sponge, most gently the delicate flesh between her thighs. She had wanted to stay awake, to talk about the wonder of it all, but the gentle rock and sway of The Pearl and Jacks strong arms around her had willed her into a deep, dreamless sleep. The last thing she remembered was the flickering candlelight upon their bare skin, his kiss in her tangled hair.

Her gaze idly drifted around her new home and she caught sight of Jack sprawled in a chair at the table. His rugged, dishevelled appearance was an almost violent contrast to the elegant Bridegroom of the previous day.

He was bare-chested, and bare footed, wearing only breeches. Her gaze flew to his face and she found he was staring at her.

"Ye look," he said, his voice deep and sensual in the fragrant air, "like an angel when ye sleep, Mrs Sparrow."

She sat up suddenly, and pink rose petals floated to the silk sheets. She saw Jacks eyes focus on her bare breasts, then lift again to hers.

"I want'd to take ye again in the night,", he said, "but I know yer body needs time to get used t' lovemakin'."

Heat singed her face. He seemed to assume that once wouldn't be enough. She thought back. He was right. Once couldn't be enough, would never be enough. As she watched him, she wondered at the contrasts in him. Despite his vast experience and sexual appetite, he had been achingly tender and considerate with her. \he had held back when she sensed that another man might have just climbed on and satisfied his need. Jack had been concerned with her satisfaction. He had seemed to enjoy it all too, despite her lack of experience. And he wanted her again.

"Darlin'," he said. "We're settin' sail this evenin'. The crew are re-supplyin' us as we speak. Is there anythin in particular ye want brought on board – apart from ye personal effects?"

"No, Jack", she whispered, "I have everything I need just here!"

He stood up and came to her, leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. "Aye, 'Lizzie, luv. That we do!" , he whispered against her lips, and she caught her breath as his calloused fingers rasped against her skin.

"I've b'n dyin' to put me hands on ye again.", and pushed her back on the pillows. He pushed the covers away from her, her naked body dappled with sunlight, her nipples tight and eager. He fell on her, his aching body needing relief, needing only his 'Lizzie. She arched to him, holding his head to her as he caressed her nipples with his tongue, until they were wet and straining and aching for more…more…

Elizabeth felt drugged. She ached for him to come inside her, just once more – only once. Maybe then she could be free of this terrible, consuming hunger. His hunger was equally as raw. Their mouths met rapturously, as if they had spent long nights in the desert and now were quenching their thirst.

He lifted his head to gaze down at her, and his breath was hot and damp, beating fast against her skin.

"'m in pain." He said,his voice guttural and thick, "Heal me." He brought her hand to his heated flesh and groaned as her fingers closed around him, grasping him so he thought he would die of the pleasure. He parted her thighs, looking down at her with his heart in his eyes. "Are ye ready luv? I need ye now."

She needed him now. She felt the tip of him against her hot tightness, then he thrust into her, meltingly hot and lush and wet. She was so ready for him, Jack almost lost control.

"Oh Jack…Jack…", she moaned, tears slipping unheeded from her eyes.

He began to move, slowly at first, drawing out the ecstasy with long, slow strokes. Ribbons of pleasure rippled through her.

"Yer mine for always.", he whispered, and she wondered if she'd imagined the words, for he was driving harder now, deeper, as he took her with an urgent, savage need.

"Lizzie."" He smoothed the hair off her hot face, and the power of his thrusts made her consciousness dim. Still she clung to him, begging him not to stop. Jack couldn't. He was buried so deep inside her it was torment to pull back, but he did, then thrust even deeper.

Fiery white heat exploded through her, carrying her to him in seething waves of passion. He drove hard against her, the pleasure so sharp and exquisite, he could not hold back. As his body erupted in powerful, shuddering release, he cried out, "I luv ye Lizzie. I'll luv ye forever."

Slowly they stilled. The tiniest of breezes puffed into the cabin, cooling their flesh. Jack rested with his jaw against her temple, and Elizabeth's fingers stroked his chest. The words hung between them.

Jack felt an incredible liberation. The emptiness that has plagued him for years was gone, replaced with incomparable peace. He lifted his head and looked down at her. \he saw the glint of tears in her eyes and cursed himself. Before he could jerk away, she tightened her arms, cradling him close.

"You do?", she asked.

"Ye sound like ye don't believe me."

She hesitated, "I love you, Jack. So much it hurts to think about you not being here."

"An' why, missy, would I not be here?", he whispered, puzzled.

"There have been so many women for you, Jack, many that you have needed –"

She stopped as he took her face in his hands.

"As if there could be others afta ye, Lizzie, my luv." The expression in his eyes grew soft, tender. "All these years I've bin searchin' for somethin' in all those women, an' I didn't find it til' I found ye. Yer rememb'r sayin' how ye wanted to travel an' see the world? Ye can do that now – at me side – with me."

"Oh…Jack.", she sighed and sealed his words with a kiss.

**Right, that's it for now. Only 2 chapters to go and these are the ones with a twist. **

**Now hurry off and go and review……I've had some brilliant comments from you all and I need to say thanks to every single one of you! I'll try to update over the next couple of days.**


	11. A Bird In The Hand

**Disclaimer – still not mine. All as in Chapter 1.**

**Emotion runs close to the surface in this chapter – read and enjoy**

Petal of a Rose

Chapter 11 – A Bird In The Hand

**3 months after the Wedding…**

Elizabeth leaned gently against the railings of The Pearl. They were docked in Tortuga and she had just returned to the ship after a brief visit ashore. Jack was off somewhere with Gibbs and, before leaving had kissed her and told her he would be as quick as he could.

She smiled reflectively, her life was indeed blessed. Being with Jack, spending every sun filled day with him, basking in his love was so totally and utterly amazing; she sometimes struggled to believe that it was real. And the nights – well – the nights were even better. She still couldn't think of some of their antics without blushing, and her an old married woman of some three months. How was it possible to improve on perfection? She pondered, it really was a fools question. They just did, every day and every night.

She filled her time until Jack's return, tidying their cabin and remembering their time together since the wedding. Humming to herself, she was unaware the door had opened and Jack was watching her speculatively.

Jack leant against the door frame with his hip; legs crossed at the ankles and watched his Wife humming softly, as she moved about the cabin. His breathing grew heavy and caught in his throat as it always did when he saw her. He was immensely proud of her. She had settled into married life as easily as she has settled into his bed, had his crew wrapped around her little finger, but, he pouted, not as tightly as he was entwined. His body started to react to the exotic image this thought conjured. He snapped back to reality. His gorgeous, gorgeous Lizzie, who meant more than anything else to him. Even his treasured Pearl ran second to the place she held in his heart.

Elizabeth became aware of eyes watching her. She turned swiftly, catching her boot on a loose plank. She felt herself falling towards the corner edge of the table and put her hands out to cushion her fall. In an instant, she felt herself lifted by secure hands, and pulled back to safety. She turned and pressed into Jack's solidly dependable frame, shock making her shake and feel rather light-headed. "Jack…thank God you were here."

"Hush, Lizzie, luv. I've got ye, yer safe now!", Jack said, wondering how in God's name he had managed to get to his Wife so quickly…if ever her head had hit that table edge…! "Ye know I'll do anythin' to protect ye." He eased her back and tilted her chin to look into her face. His eyes travelled slowly over her delicate, arched brows, the high forehead, her classical nose and wide, generous mouth, before returning to her eyes. All present and intact, he thought, relieved. She was recovering from the shock now and her eyes were smiling back at him. '_Radiant_', he thought. '_She has an inner glow to her_.'

"Jack…", she said, dropping her gaze to his chest, "I have something to tell you."

"Oh. An' who did ye gossip with t'day then, luv? Who is it ye have a juicy titbit about to share with me today, then?

"Jack! Pay attention! This is important"

"'m sure it is' luv.", he said, breaking their contact and walking to the offending table. He pushed it against the wall, out of harms way, then picked up a bottle of rum, and, tilting his head back, drank deeply.

"Jack…I'm _pregnant_!"

Jack gagged as the fiery liquid passing down his throat was met by his heart coming the other way! His eyes opened wide as he coughed and spluttered, arms waving wildly as he struggled for air. Finally he managed to gasp, "Wwwwhat?!!"

Elizabeth grinned sheepishly, before her look turned anxious. "I saw the midwife this morning, Jack. She confirmed it. In six months time we'll have a baby to think about….are you angry with me?

Jack's mouth was working furiously, but, for once, words were beyond him. He darted across the room and scooped his Wife up into his embrace. Finally, he managed to speak.

"Oh…Lizzie…luv! Tis the best news! Course 'm not angry. Ye have a way 'bout ye tho' of puttin' me life in jeopardy", his voice broke, became husky.

Elizabeth looked into his face. Shock was slowly being replaced by a growing wonder. A proud grin spread across his features as a lone tear slipped from his eye.

"Ye made me a proud man, luv. Me heart belongs to ye and the little'un always. Now ye must rest. 'm sure all this standin' about ain't good for ye – an' there'll be no more cleanin' either!"

Elizabeth smiled ecstatically and held him tight.

**Four and a half months later….**

"..Jack…Oh God…Jack!...it's too early! I'm not due for another 6 weeks!"

Jack looked down at his wife as another contraction claimed her grotesquely swollen body. He was panicked. Elizabeth had sailed through her pregnancy, but had grown huge with child, so much so she could not manage to climb any steps and for the last few weeks had been confined mainly to their cabin. Now they were being cast into hell. His mind was in turmoil. Panic, sheer, unadulterated panic was hovering close to the surface…and he was scared. Terrified – at a loss at how to help her. He knew he had to stay outwardly calm for her sake, calm her as best he could, so that she could cope with the pain.

"Tis alright, darlin', the little one is in a hurry to meet his gorgeous mother, that's all. Stay calm now, Lizzie, everythin' will be fine. Trust me, luv."

Elizabeth had woken in the night, a slight stabbing pain across her abdomen, which had worsened throughout the dawn hours. It was now mid-afternoon and she was in agony.

As soon as they had realised what was happening, Jack had altered course for Tortuga, and the nearest Midwife. Gibbs was at the helm, coaxing the last ounce of speed out of The Pearl. But, Jack knew, they would not reach port in time.

Cotton was the unofficial doctor on board, he sewed up wounds, and tended illnesses, but the only birthing he had ever done was as a young lad on a farm, but, any port in a storm, Jack thought.

Elizabeth's waters had broken hours before and her contractions were now coming hard and fast. Sweat coursed off her abused body, as she fought valiantly to stay abreast of the terrible, all consuming pain. Jack was at her side, doing his damndest to encourage and soothe her. Cotton was in attendance. His enforced silence a strange comfort in the tension filled room. The only other occupant was Cottons' parrot, perched on the table and omitting an occasional squawk.

Elizabeth suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to push. She glanced at Jack, who looked down at her, his voice seeming to drift towards her in a murky fog.

"Is it time, luv?"

She quickly nodded her head, another punishing wave building. She sucked in her breath, to push through the swelling onslaught. Jack looked to Cotton, in place to receive the baby. He looked back to Jack and nodded once, then returned to his task, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Right…push, luv! Push hard. That's it! Good girl."

The crescendo broke over her and the pain diminished only to start another swell.

"Well done, luv! Now again…ready? Push again! Good! Keep going!"

She pushed with all of her might. Her body ebbed and flowed with the pain.

And so it continued….

An hour later, the pain was becoming unbearable. Jack was wracked with guilt. How could this be happening? He hadn't realised it would be this bad! How could he bear to put her through this? He had to…for her!

Cotton was looking worried…things were taking too long and she was becoming weak.

As the next contraction hit, Jack implored Elizabeth to push as hard as she could. He had sensed the worry from Cotton. The tension in the room was broken by the parrot who suddenly screeched, "Wind in her sails! Wind in her sails!"

"Shut that bloody bird up!", Jack snapped, and returned his attention to his wife. He felt so helpless, completely at a loss at how to make things better for her. He dipped a cloth in cold water and dabbed the sweat from her face. He was distraught. She was growing weaker, her breath faltering. Another contraction built.

"Sound the depth! Sound the depth!", the parrot squawked.

Jack flung the cloth at it! It missed. The bird fluffed its feathers and turned its back on the proceedings.

"Come on, luv. Not much longer! You can do this with one big push!"

Elizabeth, by this point was exhausted. All she wanted to do was tear Jack's head off and bounce it round the cabin walls! If it was so friggin' easy, why didn't he do it? She gathered her strength and pushed with every available piece of strength and determination she possessed. Her whole body bore down and, finally, into the world came their son.

Elizabeth sank back against the pillows – too exhausted to raise her head. Jack looked anxiously at Cotton, who was staring at the new arrival. He picked Jack's son up by the ankles and soundly smacked his bottom…nothing! No gasp and no cry came forth from the pathetic little bundle. The silence stretched endlessly. He tried again…and again. Nothing! Jack willed his precious son to take his first breath.

Cotton lifted his eyes towards Jack, his eyes misted with moisture. Jack and Elizabeth's baby son was blue and lifeless.

Jack stared at his son, delight turning to grief and despair. He looked down to Elizabeth who, puzzled by the grave atmosphere and silence was struggling to sit up.

"What's wrong Jack! Why isn't my baby crying? What's happening?"

Jack closed his tear filled eyes, drawing strength as he realised he would have to; somehow, tell Elizabeth that their child was dead. He took a deep breath, praying that he could be strong for her. He knelt beside the bed and took her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie,", he whispered, "He wasn't strong enough – I'm so, so sorry, darlin'…he didn't make it!", and together they shared their grief for their dead boy.

Cotton, as efficiently as possible, tended to Elizabeth's needs and wrapped the baby in a blanket. Jack was comforting Elizabeth, who was distraught, whispering words of solace and holding her tight while she sobbed.

Cotton went to step outside, the baby in his arms.

Elizabeth suddenly screamed as her body was assailed by pain greater than she had known previously.

Jack looked toward Cotton, panic written across his face. Cotton disappeared out of the door and handed the dead infant to Gibbs, who had relinquished the helm to Ragetti in case he was needed. He turned back and re-entered the cabin, leaving Gibbs mouthing silent words.

"Oh…God!...Jack!...I'm going to die!", screamed Elizabeth as another crushing pain swept over her. "What's happening to me?"

Jack, thankfully, immediately realised what was taking place. "Yer havin' a baby, luv," he said in awe, "an' this one seems to be in a bit of a hurry to make its way int' the world…now push, me darlin'. 'm with ye and it'll be fine, luv…trust me!"

Elizabeth pushed with long forgotten reserves of strength. Minutes later, their daughter was born, and cried lustily at the first opportunity.

Relief, joy and despair coursed through Jack in equal measure. He had a daughter, a bonny, wee lass, to grow up just like her mother.

"Lizzie, me lovely, we have a beautiful daughter, she has all her fingers an' all her toes – and she's hungry!"

Elizabeth lifted her head and smiled weakly. She had never been so exhausted, so intensely tired in her life. Jack passed her the tiny, perfect little girl and she held her to her side, a look of contentment on her face. Slowly, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

**Oh…only one chapter to go and I swear, you'll love it!**

**Now go review!**


	12. A Touch Of Destiny!

**Disclaimer. Well I've reached the end of the story and I still only own Ben.**

**Hope you enjoy this, the last chapter! Please don't forget to review…every one is read, digested and taken very seriously.**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review so far. I love you all. Thanks.**

Petal of a Rose

Chapter 12 – A Touch Of Destiny!

Elizabeth was sleeping. Cotton was with her in case she needed anything. Their baby daughter was fed, clothed and asleep in a blanket lined drawer placed close to the bed. Her thumb in her mouth and her tiny, rosebud lips sucking as she slept. Jack looked at her, emotion, raw and primeval coursing through his veins. He loved his daughter and vowed that she would never suffer the torment of believing herself to be thought of as 'the one that lived.' Although he already loved her with every bone in his body, he knew that, deep down; his mind would forever associate her with their dead son.

Checking that Elizabeth was asleep and casting a warning look at Cotton, he left the cabin. Gibbs was slumped in the gangway, cradling Jack's son and crying openly.

Jack walked up to him, squatted in front of him and grasped his shoulder with his hand, squeezing gently. The older man looked up from the child.

"In the name of all that's right and holy, Jack, why?, he muttered, tears coursing down his weather-beaten face.

Jack sighed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "I don't know…Joshamee…he was too small…too weak…too early. Damn it! This can't be happening!", after which the tears started to fall.

"How is she?", Gibbs croaked out, nodding back toward the cabin.

"Gave birth to me daughter," Jack managed, gazing longingly at his son, "Sleepin' at the moment – both of 'em. Cottons with 'em."

Jack reached down and, with tender care, as if he might break, lifted his son from Gibbs' hold. He craved some time alone with him.

Word had quickly spread amongst the crew, and as Jack stumbled out onto deck, they stood quietly, heads bowed. As he moved forward with the child they parted in a wave, to allow him passage amongst them.

He took his son to his thinking spot, behind the helm. The wheel was tied off and the upper deck was deserted, as if they knew that this was where he would come to grieve.

He stood at the railing and gazed out at the huge expanse of ocean, drawing solace from the endless horizon. He threw his head back and issued a guttural roar, that sliced the silence. He looked at his child. The earthly remains of his little boy. His first born. His son. He crushed the baby to his chest, willing him to life. He kissed his cold head, with its thatch of dark hair. He touched the baby's skin, cold and pale, like a wax doll. Tears fell unheeded from his eyes and dripped steadily down, onto the perfect body. The body that looked as if it were merely sleeping. He wrapped the blanket tighter. He had to warm up his son. He felt empty of emotion. Empty and so, so alone. Breathless, he gasped for air, as the tears coursed down his face until it became impossible for him to see. He tried to imagine his son in a better place, running and dancing on the tips of the waves with other little ones, but, deep down he could see nothing. His son had not lived, never drew a breath. His son had been a dream that had turned to ashes. He didn't know what to do…how to cope. His shoulders shook with the force of his grief.

No-one who witnessed this would ever be able to forget it. The scene played out as if in slow motion, time was suspended as The Pearl seemed to hang in a pocket of grief.

Some time later, Jacks sobs started to still and he felt an immense cavern of emptiness settle in his chest.

He was just turning from the rail to go back to the cabin and check on Elizabeth and their daughter, when there was a boiling of water beside The Pearl and an ear-splitting explosion of imploding water as the Flying Dutchman surfaced alongside his ship.

As The Dutchman settled in the water, Jack sensed Wills presence behind him. He gulped and turned to face his old friend, Elizabeth's ex-fiancée, who, in exchange for eternal life now ferried the souls of those who died at sea, to the other side, as Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Will looked at Jack, pity and compassion openly displayed on his face.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack gripped his son tightly and held him tighter against him. He gulped, fighting a surging fear within his heart.

"Ye can't have him – he's mine – mine and Elizabeth's. Ye can't take him…not yet!" He looked like a wild cat defending his young.

Will stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me, Jack.", he said.

Jack fearfully looked at his son's still, peaceful face and then lifted his eyes to Will.

"This wasn't meant to be, Jack. Not this. It isn't what was ordained."

Jack looked puzzled.

"Listen to me, Jack. Something went wrong. A mix up in time, perhaps. This isn't what is meant to pass."

Jack knew that he was losing his senses. Hadn't a clue what the whelp was talking about, but something, one last shred of sanity told him to hang on in there – to try and make sense of what Will was saying.

"A great future waits for your son, Jack, history that must not be changed – which is why…I…can…do…this –"

Will reached across, laid his hands on the dead child's chest and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Jack's whole body jerked, as he felt his son grow warm through the blanket. He felt his cold, dead heart start to beat. Felt his son wriggle in his arms. His eyes opened for the first time and looked directly into his fathers. He gathered breath and burst into a noisy crescendo of crying.

Jack looked from his crying son, to Will, his face alight with wonder and a heartfelt relief, and saw the smile on his old friends face.

"Everything will be fine, now, Jack.", Will assured him.

Jack hugged his friend close, making sure that the baby was kept from being crushed, and felt tears of happiness on his cheeks. He brushed them away, self-consciously, while William grinned at him.

The crew were cheering and slapping each other on their backs, delighted with the change of events.

Jack threw his arm about Wills shoulders.

"Come with me, Will. There be someone who'll b' delighted to see ye, an ye can meet me daughter too!"

He led Will down to the Captains Cabin, threw open the door and cried, "Lizzie, tis an ol' friend I've brought t' see ye – and this young man is hungry!"

Elizabeth rose from the pillows, glanced at their still sleeping daughter, then looked back to her husband. She stared, puzzled, at the baby cocooned in Jack's arms and then spotted Will.

Her brow puckered.

"Will…? How lovely to see you. I certainly didn't expect this!"

She looked at the crying baby in Jacks embrace and said, I've just had the strangest dream…"

The end

**Well… that's it. All done and finished.**

**Please review. If you liked it …let me know.**

**If you didn't…still let me know. I need to know where I go wrong.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed up to now…you are all stars!**


End file.
